Lullabye
by hardyxrose
Summary: Alec sings a lullabye to his infant daughter. Takes place after the events of A Change is As Good As A Rest. The song lyrics featured here are from the Billy Joel song "Lullabye (Goodinght My Angel)".


Beside the bed, the baby monitor began to crackle with Sophia's piercing cry. Unlike her older brother, John, the six week old infant was not so inclined to sleep through the night. Ever since she had been born, she was a much fussier baby. Between the two of them, Rose and Alec were exhausted. Everyone had said they were crazy to have another baby so soon after John, but they had dismissed those claims. Now they were being forced to reevaluate them.

From her side of the bed, Rose stirred and began to groan. "Not again. This is the third time tonight she's done this."

Alec stopped her when she began to rise from the bed. "No, it's alright, I've got it. You got up the last couple of times, you need to get some sleep."

"Well, I don't have work tomorrow. It's really not a big deal," Rose said with a yawn.

"Please, I insist. Let me take care of her," Alec said, getting out of the bed.

"Well, if you insist…" Rose murmured sleepily, settling back against her pillow.

Alec crept quietly across the hall to the baby's room. She was in her crib, red-faced and wailing to beat the band. He picked up the tiny infant and began to gently rock her in his arms. He settled into the rocking chair by the window and stared down at his daughter. Even crying, she was so beautiful. It still amazed him that he and Rose had created such a perfect child. Though Rose always told him how handsome he was, he didn't think he was anything special to look at. The baby did have his eyes, though otherwise she looked more like her mother, which he thought was probably a good thing.

"Shhh, little one, it's okay. Daddy's got you," he whispered softly, stroking his fingers through the downy blonde hair that covered the baby's head. Though she was no longer wailing loud enough to wake the neighbors, she was still obviously unsettled, squirming and crying in his arms. Quietly, he began to sing, a song he had sung to Daisy when she'd been small herself.

_"Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away…"_

Sophia stared up at him, as though she were in disbelief. She stopped squirming and became still in his arms, though she was still keening. Her little hand reached out to him, and captured his finger in her tiny fist. He continued to sing to her.

_"Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me…"_

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he thought of his other daughter, who was now practically an adult herself, one who might eventually have babies of her own. They grew up so fast, became independent creatures who no longer relied on their parents for comfort and security when they were sad or tired or stressed. As draining as it could be, he loved raising his babies and wouldn't trade it for the world. In his arms, Sophia had finally started to quiet down. She was still clutching his finger and looking up at him. He smiled down at her adoringly.

_"Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullabye_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabyes go on and on..._

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be…"_

In his arms, Sophia was still and quiet. He bent down, and placed a soft kiss against her cheek. He rocked her for a few more minutes until he was sure she was asleep before getting up and laying her down gently in her crib. He tucked the blanket his mother had knitted for her around her, and rested his hand fondly on her forehead.

"Goodnight, little one," he whispered, leaving the room. Before going back to the bedroom, he peeked in on John, who was fast asleep in his own crib. At least his sister's cries hadn't woken him up. Alec sighed. Maybe they were crazy, trying to raise two young babies at the same time. Still, he didn't mind it, not really. He loved his children and Rose more than anything, would do anything for them. After his divorce, he never thought he'd be part of a family again, and he absolutely did not take it for granted. He crawled back into bed and draped his arm over Rose's waist, spooning her.

"I didn't know you could sing," Rose said blearily.

"I can do a lot of things you don't know about," he replied.

"Such as?" she asked.

"Oh sure, go on and take all the mystery out of it," he chuckled. "I can sing, I can knit, I can recite the periodic table of elements by heart, I can lick my own elbow, though that's not a particularly useful talent to have…"

"You can really lick your own elbow?" she asked, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp.

"Sure can!" he said. He gave her a demonstration.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You know, I could think of some better things for you to do with your tongue."

He smiled mischievously at her. "So can I."

"Well then Mr. Hardy, what are you waiting for?"


End file.
